Gegen den Rest der Welt
by Nariel
Summary: Von einem Meuchelmörder, den wir alle kennen und lieben, seinem letzten Coup und dem Untergang von Bregan D'aerthe, feat. Harry Potter
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Hogwarts & die Zauberer gehören der ehrenwerten J. K. Rowling, dieses Schnuckelchen von einem Meuchelmörder gehört Salvatore, der gefälligst „Forgotten Realms"weiterschreiben soll, und die Elben gehören Tolkien (RIP;) Aber Feavil gehört mir! Klar soweit? *Captain Jack Sparrows Miene aufsetz* Oh, Artemis Entreri junior gehört auch mir  
  
Rating: ab 8; für Elben: ab 30  
  
A/N: Zur Story: Alles spielt in Mittelerde, 200 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg. Vergessene Welten grenzen an Mittelerde (nennt mich ruhig verrückt, tut euch keinen Zwang an:) Fragen? einfach mit ins Review schreiben, ich antworte, so schnell es geht.  
  
Harry Potter ist erwachsen und einer der besten Auroren(=Jäger schwarzer Magier) im Land. hehe, mal sehen, was er gegen...hmmm...Rai-guy zu bieten hat...(ehrlich gesagt weiß ich's auch noch nicht...mal sehen)  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war eine stürmische, mondlose Nacht mit tief hängenden Wolken, als er  
  
alarmiert die Augen öffnete. Er lag in seinem Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, seine linke Hand umklammerte fest den Zauberstab unter dem Kissen, all seine Muskeln und Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, und doch hatte er keine Ahnung, was diesen Schrecken verursacht haben mochte. Im Zimmer herrschte vollkommene Stille, und das silberne Licht des Mondes warf seltsame Schatten an die Wand.  
  
An sich nichts Beunruhigendes, wenn man davon absah, dass einer der Schatten menschliche Form hatte und den simplen Fakt überging, dass das Zimmer keine Fenster hatte.  
  
Panik überkam ihn. Er sprang auf und schoss dabei einen Lähmfluch auf den sich nähernden Mann. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, denn der Meuchelmörder fing den Fluch ungerührt mit seiner Hand auf. Nun schwebte der blaue Lichtblitz knapp über dem mit roten Nähten überzogenen Handschuh und beleuchtete ein spöttisches Grinsen und ein Paar kalter hellgrauer Augen. Hinter ihm war auch die Lichtquelle: ein 6 Fuß hohes, silbrig leuchtendes Rechteck. War es ein Portal, durch das der Meuchelmörder hineingekommen war? Sein Gedankengang brach jäh ab, als der Fremde mit einem Zucken des rechten Handgelenks den Lähmfluch zurückschickte. Das spöttische Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als der Meuchelmörder näher kam und einen weiß glimmenden Dolch zückte. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu bewegen, doch sein eigener Fluch war zu stark.  
  
Die Augen des Meuchelmörders waren völlig emotionslos. Wie ein kalter, stiller Bergsee an einem regnerischen Tag. Der Dolch sauste zischend nieder.  
  
Dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Starre löste sich. Feavil blinzelte im hellem Sonnenlicht und fiel dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in die scharlachroten Kissen zurück. War es nur ein Alptraum gewesen? Er schien so real... Unbewusst hob er die Hand an seinen unverletzten Hals. Dort, wo der seltsame Dolch eingedrungen war...  
  
„Na, ist Eure königliche Hoheit auch schon wach?"  
  
Diese Stimme würde ihn eines Tages noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Wie konnte jemand am frühen Morgen nur so schrecklich fröhlich, munter und hellwach klingen?! Feavil murmelte gereizt etwas auf Elbisch. Etwas, das sich auf Sterbliche, und insbesondere Zauberer, bezog.  
  
„Ja, du mich auch, Feavil", erwiderte die Stimme verständnisvoll.  
  
Der junge Elb quälte sich aus dem Bett. Es war eindeutig der Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler von Gryffindor, so wie es sein sollte. Von wegen, so wie es sein sollte, ich, Feavil, Prinz der Hochelben, auf einer Schule für sterbliche Zauberer!.. Er zwang seine Gedanken mit einiger Mühe zurück in die Gegenwart, schob die roten Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zur Seite und zog sich an.  
  
„Es kann ja sein, dass ich lediglich gesagt habe, wie schön es doch ist, solche freundliche und taktvolle Freunde wie dich zu haben", murrte er.  
  
Die Antwort war ein ungläubiges Schnauben, dicht gefolgt von einem geworfenen Kissen.  
  
„Wie spät ist es, habe ich eigentlich verschlafen?"  
  
„Nein, du alter Gänseblümchenfresser, brauchst nich gleich in Panik zu geraten. Aber es wär schon nicht schlecht, wenn Eure Majestät sich gefälligst beeilen würden. Die anderen sind schon mal vorgegangen."  
  
Feavil schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, so weit es beim Zopfflechten eben ging.  
  
„Artemis der Taktvolle..."  
  
„Wie kommste auf den Quatsch? Sag mal, wieso hast du eigentlich mitten im Schlaf ‚Impedimenta' geschrien?"  
  
„Ich hatte so einen komischen Traum..."  
  
„Du lernst zu viel, Feavil", unterbrach Artemis und grinste seinem 6-mal älteren besten Freund aufmunternd zu. „Kann aber auch von den zu vielen Gänseblümchen kommen. Aber keine Angst, mein spitzöhriger Freund, nach einem guten alten Hogwarts-Frühstück sieht die Welt schon wieder freundlicher aus."  
  
Feavil drehte sich um und wollte eben einen Konter ansetzen, doch seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Es war einfach unmöglich, und doch war es da, unabstreitbar. Dieselbe Farbe, dieselbe Form... Der Meuchelmörder in seinem Traum hatte Artemis' Entreris Augen.  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Oder? ODER? *zitter* Ihr müsst weder HdR noch Harry Potter kennen. hehehe... auf Mr. Potter kommen einige Probleme zu... MUAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Der perfekte Mord

A/N: weitergeht's! An all die protestierenden Vergessene-Welten-Leser: Südlich von Mordor befindet sich ein Wüstenland namens Khand, und für mich klingt es sehr Calimshan-ähnlich...  
  
Ein perfekter Mord  
  
Harry Potter stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er die Tür öffnete. Sie mochte gewöhnlich ausgesehen haben, doch barg sie ein schwarzes Inneres. Das fensterlose Zimmer war völlig ausgebrannt, wodurch jegliche Spurensuche unterbunden worden war. Eigentlich war es sinnlos, den Tatort auch nur zu betreten. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare, so als hoffte er, dort irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden. Und inmitten dessen, was von dem Bett übrig war, lag der leblose Körper von Lucius Malfoy. Unversehrt- bis auf eine tödliche Dolchwunde mitten durch den Hals.  
  
„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße...", murmelte Harry, in dessen Stimme sich beinahe ein Hauch von Bewunderung eingeschlichen hätte. Aber nur beinahe.  
  
„Genau das habe ich auch gerade gedacht". Kingsley Shacklebolt war hinter Harry eingetreten. „Na, was sagst du?"  
  
„Da war ein Profi am Werk.", Harry trat näher an die Leiche und sah sich die Wunde genau an. „Er hat exakt die Kehle getroffen, damit Malfoy nicht aufschreit. Diese Präzision ist schon fast unheimlich... Habt ihr das genau so vorgefunden?"  
  
Kingsley nickte. „Vielleicht wurde Malfoy anderswo getötet und dann hergebracht", überlegte er. „Vielleicht, um uns in Verwirrung zu stürzen?"  
  
„Wie konnte der Mörder denn unbemerkt hereinkommen? Und auch noch mit der Leiche, sie passt wohl kaum in die Hosentasche..."Harrys Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf. „Vielleicht war's ja Draco! Lucius Malfoy hat die Todesser angeführt, Draco könnte einen Aufstand angestiftet haben..."  
  
„Wir haben keine Beweise, nicht einmal dafür, dass die Malfoys überhaupt jemals mit Todessern zu tun hatten", Kingsleys tiefe Stimme klang eindeutig verärgert. „Das ganze Ministerium weiß es. Aber uns fehlen Beweise!"  
  
„Dawlish verhört sie doch gerade. Vielleicht rutscht ihnen ja was raus..." „Träum nur weiter, lass dich nicht stören. Und wenn du mit dem Träumen fertig bist, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, was diese Wunde verursacht hat.", Kingsley klang immer sarkastischer. Wieso, fragte sich Harry, wieso mussten ausgerechnet sie diesen Fall aufklären?!  
  
„Du hättest Tatze rufen sollen, er kennt sich da besser aus,... also ich würde sagen, es war ein größerer Dolch, weil die Wunde für ein Kurzschwert zu klein ist. Ein sehr scharfer Dolch, da die Wunde keine abgerissene Kanten oder Ähnliches hat. Es ist viel Blut aus dieser Wunde ausgetreten, und da ich keine anderen äußeren Verletzungen sehe, ist es wohl der Todesstoß gewesen. Der Mörder ist anscheinend sehr vertraut mit dieser Waffe. Diese Wunde war kein Zufallstreffer, und Malfoy hat sich bestimmt gewehrt..."  
  
„Nicht, wenn er in einer Ganzkörperklammer gesteckt hat", warf Kingsley ein. „Dann hätte jedes Kind mit einem Küchenmesser diese Wunde verursachen können".  
  
„Mal angenommen, ich habe ausnahmsweise mal Recht und es war ein erfahrener Krieger...", beharrte Harry, doch Kingsley unterbrach ihn wieder: „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass es ein Zauberer sein muss, oder?"  
  
„Das ist ja das Problem! Das hier ist das bestgeschützte Privatgebäude im ganzen Land! Wie soll hier ein Muggel rein kommen? Und wenn der Mörder ein Zauberer war, wieso hat der Idiot Malfoy nicht mit einem Zauber getötet?!" Mit jedem Wort kam Harry die Situation immer verwirrter vor.  
  
Diese Diskussion ging noch stundenlang weiter, doch Harry war klar, dass dieser Fall nicht mit Spekulationen gelöst werden konnte. Sie brauchten erst eine genaue Analyse sämtlicher Zauber, die innerhalb der letzten Tage ausgeführt wurden. Und für diese würden die Leute von der Magie- Weiterentwicklungsabteilung schon einige Tage brauchen.  
  
Seit mehr als 15 Jahren war Harry nun Auror, ein Jäger schwarzer Magier, und noch nie war ihm ein so seltsamer Fall begegnet. Sicher, ein Elb könnte diese Tat durchaus begehen, aber Harry wusste genau: der einzige Elb im ganzen Land ging auf die Hogwarts-Schule, und konnte daher unmöglich der Täter sein. Harry ahnte nicht, dass ausgerechnet Feavil der Lösung dieses Mordes um Einiges näher dran war.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Viele Meilen weiter südlich, in einer Stadt namens Calimhafen, im „Kupfernem Einsatz", einem Stammlokal für Diebe in einer dunklen Gasse, befand sich die Ursache für den Aufruhr in Mordor, dem Land der Zauberer. Er saß entspannt an der Bar (eine Haltung, die er beim Ausführen seines Berufs sonst nie annahm), ihm gegenüber eine kleine Halblingsfrau, die sehr damit beschäftigt war, eine Zeitung aufzufalten. Eine Eule war vor wenigen Minuten zur Tür hereingeflogen und hat die Zeitung gebracht. „Wie äußerst unauffällig"lautete der Kommentar des Meuchelmörders.  
  
„Der Tagesprophet... Blöder Name. Die spinnen doch, die Zauberer...", er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Das verschlagene Grinsen seiner Informantin, die hinter der Zeitung verborgen war, artete plötzlich zu einem Lachanfall aus. Sie reichte ihm, immer noch lachend, die Zeitung, und deutete, offensichtlich vor Lachen unfähig zu sprechen, auf die Titelseite. Der Meuchelmörder überflog den Artikel. Es ging anscheinend um den Mord vor ein paar Tagen.  
  
...Zaubereiministerium tappt im Dunkeln...jegliche Tatspuren beseitigt...kaltblütiger Mord...tödliche Effizienz... Der Meuchelmörder fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Vielleicht hatte die langjährige Auszeit seine Fähigkeiten gar nicht so sehr beeinträchtigt, wie er dachte. Er las weiter. Bereits der nächste Satz fiel ihm ins Auge. Wird unser aller Held, Harry Potter, uns vor diesem bösartigen, doch offensichtlich mächtigen Magier retten? Das dürfte zwar den noch nicht ganz abgeklungenen Lachanfall seiner kleinen Freundin (Partnerin, berichtigte er sich) erklären, aber der Glaube an seine eigenen Englisch-Kenntnisse schwankte plötzlich.  
  
„Sie halten mich für einen mächtigen Magier?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.  
  
Seufzend wischte die Halblingsfrau ihre Lachtränen weg. Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sah dermaßen verwirrt aus, dass sie beinahe noch einmal gelacht hätte. Aber sie kannte die möglichen Konsequenzen, und keine davon war angenehm.  
  
„Doch", brachte sie endlich heraus, „das tun sie."Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme einen sehr dramatischen Ton, als sie hinzufügte: „Und du hast es mir all die 40 Jahre lang verschwiegen! Wie konntest du nur..."  
  
Der Meuchelmörder lachte leise, mehr über ihre übertriebene (außerdem pathetische und dazu noch absichtlich durchschaubar gespielte) Reaktion, als über die Lächerlichkeit dieser Behauptung.  
  
„Meine liebe Dwahwel, du musst nicht alles wissen".  
  
Sie zog eine beleidigte Schnute.  
  
„Aber du bist eine der Besten darin, diese - oder auch andere - Wissenslücken zu füllen", sagte er bedeutungsvoll.  
  
„Schieß los".  
  
„Soll ich das wirklich?", fragte er aus Spaß, besann sich aber wieder auf seine Pflichten und sein Gesicht wurde zur üblichen Maske eisiger Ruhe.„Dieser Zauberer, Harry Potter, soll fähig sein, mich zu fangen".  
  
„Ich soll also einen dieser bedauerlichen Unfälle organisieren?"  
  
„Nein, ich will nur Informationen. Stärken, Schwächen, Feinde, Verbündete... du weißt schon".  
  
„Damit du ihn selber ohne große Schwierigkeiten umlegen kannst", schlussfolgerte Dwahwel. Ihr tödlicher Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen, ob er die Mühe wert ist. In einer Woche hole ich die Informationen ab".  
  
„Geht klar Boss!", Dwahwel salutierte scherzhaft. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie musste ihm jetzt die Frage stellen, die ihr schon seit Tagen auf der Zunge brannte. Sie beugte sich über die Bar zu ihm hinüber und senkte die Stimme, obwohl niemand sonst in der Taverne war.  
  
„Haben die Drow dich gezwungen, diesen Mord durchzuführen?"  
  
Sie wusste, dass es ein verhängnisvoller Fehler war, so direkt mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie wusste, wie er reagieren konnte, wenn es um seine eigene Hilflosigkeit gegenüber diesen Wesen ging.  
  
Der eisige Blick seiner hellgrauen Augen ließ sie wissen, dass bei einem weiteren Wort ihr Leben verwirkt sein würde.  
  
Er antwortete leise, und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, den drohenden Unterton zu verbergen: „Niemand hat mich je zu etwas gezwungen. Niemand kann mich zu etwas zwingen, weder jetzt noch in Zukunft, sei es ein Dämon, ein Drow oder Gott höchstpersönlich". Sein dunkles Haar verbarg sein Gesicht, ein Zeichen dafür, dass es seine Emotionen wiederspiegelte, Gefühle, die sie, Dwahwel, nichts angingen.  
  
Seiner Meinung nach.  
  
„Bis nächste Woche. Und wenn ich jemals wieder solch eine Frage höre..."  
  
Er stand auf und ging ruhigen Schritts zum Ausgang der Taverne. Diesen Satz brauchte er nicht zu beenden.  
  
Dwahwel atmete erst einmal tief durch, als die Tür sich lautlos hinter dem Meuchelmörder schloss. Einen Moment lang hatte sie tatsächlich um ihr Leben gefürchtet. Auch wenn sie ihn nun seit etwa vierzig Jahren kannte. Täte sie es nicht, würde sie ihn auf höchstens Mitte dreißig schätzen und für sehr gutaussehend halten.  
  
Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, fand sie ihn sehr gutaussehend, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass er der gefährlichste Meuchelmörder in Calimhafen war. Dwahwel verbannte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.  
  
Eigentlich war seine Haltung ein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Das letzte Mal, als er mit den Drow zu tun hatte, und sie ihm aufrichtig besorgt eine ähnliche Frage gestellt hat, war seine Reaktion viel heftiger ausgefallen. Er hatte sie damals angegriffen und ihre Kehle leicht mit seinem weiß glimmendem Dolch geritzt. Natürlich, ohne sie töten zu wollen, sonst würde sie wohl kaum hier sitzen. Diesmal hatte er auf eine viel direktere Frage viel ruhiger reagiert.  
  
Hieß es, dass er sich diesmal in weit weniger Schwierigkeiten befand?  
  
Sein Schritt beim Hinausgehen war ruhig gewesen. Zu ruhig? Und die Art, wie er sein Gesicht hinter den Haaren verborgen hat...  
  
Vielleicht war er in all den Jahren lediglich ein noch besserer Schauspieler geworden.  
  
Eher das Zweite, entschied Dwahwel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Begleitet vom Kichern aller anwesenden Auroren, zerknüllte Harry Potter die Titelseite des Tagespropheten und warf sie ins Kaminfeuer des hellen Büros.  
  
„Unser aller Held ist wohl verärgert", neckte Tonks.  
  
Harry murmelte etwas von verdammten Reportern und in Ruhe gelassen werden. Diese verdammte Rita Kimmkorn würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
  
A/N: So, und jetzt schreibt doch mal ein feines kleines Review, damit ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht umsonst abquäle. CU 


	3. Intrigen der Drow

A/N: So, ich hab mich dazu durchgerungen, weiterzuschreiben! Eigentlich ist es nur ein kleines Kapitelchen, aber ich schaff's heute nicht mehr, den Harry-Potter-Teil abzutippen-obwohl ich ihn wirklich nur noch abtippen muss(ich weiß, ich bin faul!)Also: Viel Spaß!

singvogel: Du kennst doch ff.net – ich versuch, den Text hochzuladen, und er zeigt kein kursiv an, löscht absätze...das volle Programm eben :-( Und dann haben meine Eltern mich vom PC gescheucht /grummel/

* * *

Chapter III

_Rangordnung._

_In der gesamten Welt der Drow gibt es kein wichtigeres Wort. Es ist die Visitenkarte ihrer - unserer - Religion, das unaufhörliche Sehnen tiefster Gefühle. Ehrgeiz unterdrückt den Verstand, und das Mitleid wird ihm vor die Füße geworfen. Und das alles im Namen von Lloth, der Spinnenkönigin._

_Der Aufstieg zur Macht basiert in der Gesellschaft der Drow auf Mord. Die Spinnenkönigin ist eine Gottheit des Chaos, und sie und ihre Priesterinnen, die wahren Herrscher der Welt der Drow, betrachten ehrgeizige Individuen, die vergiftete Dolche verwenden, nicht mit Missgunst._

_Natürlich gibt es Verhaltensregeln. Jede Gesellschaft muss sie aufweisen. Öffentlich einen Mord zu begehen oder einen Krieg anzuzetteln zieht eine Gerichtsverhandlung nach sich, und die Strafen, die im _

_Namen der Gerechtigkeit der Drow verhängt werden, sind gnadenlos. Doch diese Illusion von Ordnung, Kontrolle und der sogenannten „Gerechtigkeit" dient nur einem Zweck – das Chaos, das die meisten Drowherzen beherrscht, zu verbergen. Einem Rivalen im Tumult einer größeren Schlacht oder in den lautlosen Schatten einer Gasse einen Dolch in den Rücken zu stoßen wird, solange es keine Zeugen gibt, nicht nur gebilligt, sondern sogar anerkannt. Untersuchungen sind nicht die Stärke der Gerichtsbarkeit der Drow. Niemanden kümmert es genug, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen._

_Rangordnungen sind der Widersinn der Welt meines Volkes, die Begrenzung unserer Macht innerhalb des Strebens nach Macht. Sie werden durch Verrat gewonnen und bewirken Verrat gegen jene, die sie gewinnen. Die Mächtigen unter den Drow verbringen ihre Zeit damit, über ihre Schultern zu sehen, um sich gegen Dolche zu wappnen, die sie in den Rücken treffen könnten._

_Ihr Tod kommt üblicherweise von vorn._

Drizzt Do'Urden

©R. A. Salvatore, Auszug aus „Homeland"

* * *

Im langen Korridor des alten Gebäudes, im Zentrum von New-London in Mordor, herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Doch für Rai-gy von Ched Nasad war es alles andere als ein lichtloser Ort. Alle Farben des Spektrums wirbelten um ihn her, als seine rot leuchtenden, hitzeempfindlichen Augen jede Einzelheit der Umgebung so deutlich wie im hellen Tageslicht wahrnahmen. Sogar besser, als im Tageslicht, denn, nach einem jahrhundertelangen Leben tief unter der Erde, benutzte Rai-gy das Licht nur beim Lesen. Kaum ein Drow konnte sich verzauberte, hitzeausstrahlende Tinte leisten. 

Rai-gy war ein Drow. Ein Dunkelelf, mit kurzen schlohweißen Haaren, ebenholzfarbener Haut, Ohren, die in langen Spitzen ausliefen und leuchtend roten mandelförmigen Augen, die im Licht jedoch ein unschuldiges Hellblau annahmen und damit die Worte „Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele" extrem ins Gegenteil umkehrten. Denn Rai-gy war ein Priester von Lloth, der Spinnenkönigin.

Er blieb stehen und wartete. Eigentlich sollte er zu seinem Anführer eilen und ihm vom Fortschreiten des Plans berichten. Aber Rai-gy hat dem Plan einige Aspekte hinzugefügt, von denen Jarlaxle besser nichts wissen sollte.

Tatsächlich tauchte nach wenigen Sekunden des Wartens ein weiterer Dunkelelf hinter der Biegung des Korridors auf. Als er an Rai-gy vorbeiging, nickte er kurz.

Rai-gy grinste zufrieden. Kimmuriel hatte die ihm zugeteilte Aufgabe also erledigt – nicht, dass es einen Grund gab, daran zu zweifeln. Kimmuriels Nicken hatte eine große Aussagekraft besessen.

Erstens bedeutete es, dass der Mord an dem Todesser erfolgreich durchgeführt worden war.

Zweitens bedeutete es, dass der Meuchelmörder sich nicht mehr im Hauptquartier befand, aber Kimmuriel weiterhin aufmerksam seine Schritte beobachten würde, denn dieser Mensch war ihnen oft genug in die Quere gekommen und Rai-gy würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehen, ihn wegen seiner Rasse zu unterschätzen.

Drittens hieß es, dass Kimmuriel es gelungen war, jemanden durch einen Traum den Mord mit ansehen zu lassen. Kimmuriel war Psioniker, ein Gedankenleser, der Gedanken ebenso leicht hörte, als wären sie ausgesprochen worden. Seine Magie wurde durch die Kraft seines Geistes bewirkt, anstatt durch Zauberkräfte. So war es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu überwinden und die Geschehnisse in Malfoy Manor in den Kopf eines der Schüler zu übertragen. Dadurch war die Tat wahrlich nicht mehr perfekt, und da der Meuchelmörder sich noch in Mordor aufhielt, würde die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass dieser mit dem Zaubereiministerium Ärger bekam. Und da Zauberer auch Wahrsagerei betrieben, würde niemand es Rai-gy und Kimmuriel nachweisen können, sie hätten den Menschen verraten.

Andererseits könnte das Nicken aber auch eine höfliche, wenn auch knappe, Begrüßung sein.

Er musste sicher gehen.

Rai-gy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt – und stieß beinahe mit dem Gedankenleser zusammen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung reichte gerade noch, um einen wütenden Ausruf zu unterdrücken. Die Unterhaltung musste geräuschlos verlaufen. Als er seine Hände hob, um die im Unterreich verbreitete komplexe Zeichensprache zu benutzen, schwang der Ärger nur zu deutlich in seinen Gesten mit.

_Hör auf so herumzuschleichen! Irgendwann verhexe ich dich noch!_

Kimmuriel grinste nur, während seine Hände die Worte „_Sicherlich wird dies nur aus Versehen geschehen_" formten. _Ich hatte mir einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt_, fuhr er fort.

Rai-gys Miene wurde noch finsterer. _Welchen?_

_Schlechte Laune, was?_

Um die Bedeutung Rai-gys bösen Blickes zu erkennen, brauchte Kimmuriel nicht erst die Gedanken seines Kameraden zu lesen. _Keine Probleme_, versicherte er. _Der Mensch ist gerade auf dem Weg zur Zaubererschule. In diesem Land,_ fügte er hinzu, als er Rai-gys Verwirrung spürte. _Es gibt auch auf der Oberfläche Zaubererschulen, weißt du?_

_Was in Lloths Namen will er dort?_

_Ich konnte nicht in seine Gedanken sehen_, gab Kimmuriel zu – für ihn ein weiterer Grund, den Sterblichen zu hassen.

„Ääätsch", flüsterte Rai-gy verhalten.

_Immerhin wurde ich nicht von einem Drachen abgefackelt, wie es bei dir der Fall war_. Kimmuriel Oblodra ließ eine abfällige Bemerkung nie auf sich ruhen.

Als Antwort ballte Rai-gy seine Rechte zur Faust, streckte sie, mit der Handfläche nach oben, aus und machte den Mittelfinger gerade – eine Geste, die meist in etwa „_Leck mich doch_" bedeutete, auch außerhalb des Unterreiches weit verbreitet und als „Stinkefinger" bekannt war.

Kimmuriel hatte nichts anderes erwartet und fuhr unbeirrt mit seinem Bericht fort – aber nicht, ohne vorher telepathisch ein obligatorisches _Hättest du wohl gern_ hinzuzufügen. _Ich habe das Geschehen, als Traum getarnt, einem der Schüler übermittelt. Der Witz bei der Sache ist, dass der Schüler ein Feenwesen ist!_

_Zwei Elfen mit einem Streich_. Die Welt ist gerecht, dachte Rai-gy, während seine Finger dieses im Unterreich weit verbreitetes Sprichwort wiedergaben.

_Der Sterbliche bekommt Schwierigkeiten, und es wird einen Elfen weniger geben. Und Jarlaxle wird vielleicht seine Entscheidung, ihn wieder einzustellen, überdenken_. Kimmuriel lächelte böse. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Auroren für diesen Menschen ein unüberwindliches Problem darstellten, aber wenn sie ihn nach Askaban stecken würden... Eine herrliche Aussicht, fand Kimmuriel. _Übrigens, Jarlaxle erwartet dich._

_Ich weiß. Ich erwarte dich ebenfalls, heute Abend._

_Heute Abend_, bestätigten Kimmuriels Finger. Er trat einen Schritt näher, bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. _Ich könnte dich jetzt küssen, Rai_. Er lächelte wieder auf diese für ihn typische atemberaubend teuflische Weise. _Ich könnte auch andere... Dinge... mit dir tun._ An dieser Stelle streifte seine rechte Hand scheinbar versehentlich das Gesicht des Zauberers, dass es Rai-gy heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. _Aber dummerweise sind wir uns heute nicht begegnet, stimmt's?_

Kimmuriel drehte sich um und lief den Gang zurück. Sein triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck war von hinten zwar nicht zu sehen, aber Rai-gy wusste todsicher, dass er da war.

_Wenigstens könnte er aufhören, so zu lächeln,_ dachte Rai-gy, mehr auf sich selbst wütend, als auf Kimmuriel. _Ein Dreckskerl ist das. Und ein heißer obendrein, was es nicht gerade leichter macht, ihm zu widerstehen. Widerstehen? Ist 'ne ganze Weile her, dass ich es aufgegeben habe..._

Wahrscheinlich hörte Kimmuriel ihm gerade zu. _Na toll._

Außerdem hatte Rai-gy keine Zeit, über diesen sentimentalen Unsinn nachzugrübeln. Lieber dachte er darüber nach, wie sein Bericht gegenüber Jarlaxle, dem Anführer der über zweitausendköpfigen Drow-Bande, zu der er und Kimmuriel gehörten, ausfallen würde.

Jarlaxle musste nicht unbedingt alles wissen. Erst recht nicht über die unbedeutenden kleinen Änderungen, die Kimmuriel und er vorgenommen hatten.

* * *

A/N: es geht weiter, so schnell's geht! Ehrlich... Und Rai-gy wird **Rey-dschi** ausgesprochen**-** glaube ich... 


	4. Freitag, den 1 April

A/N: An dieser Stelle möchte ich Ellie danken – das solltet ihr auch, denn wäre sie nicht gewesen, würde ich wohl immer noch tippen. Also, El, danke für den wohlverdienten Tritt in den Hintern, den hab ich gebraucht. Nee, bin kein Masochist oder so, denkt gar nicht dran!  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle von Hogwarts zeigte einen strahlend blauen Himmel, als Artemis und Feavil durch die große Eingangstür traten und ihre Stammplätze am Tisch des Hauses Gryffindor einnahmen.  
  
„Das war aber nicht nett, dass du nicht auf mich gewartet hast, J.Po", merkte Artemis an und kniff seine Tischnachbarin und Freundin (ja, die Freundin) scherzhaft in die Seite.  
  
Jane Potter schob beleidigt ihre Unterlippe vor. „Wie oft denn noch, hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"  
  
Artemis überlegte kurz, ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken, entschied sich aber für eine diplomatischere Variante. Er stand auf und gab Jane einen eleganten Handkuss, begleitet vom amüsierten Kichern ihrer besten Freundin Nadja und Feavils resigniertem Kopfschütteln. Genauso, wie seine Eltern es ihm an einem wunderschönen Sommertag beigebracht haben, stundenlang hatten sie geübt, bis alle drei vor Lachen nicht mehr weitermachen konnten. Und das wollte schon was heißen, denn Artemis' Vater lachte sehr, sehr selten.  
  
„Es ist schwer, sich zu merken, ob sie sich gerade streiten oder nicht", sagte Feavil zu Nadja, als er sich von den Turteltäubchen abwandte. Das ist die chaotischste Beziehung aller Zeiten, sie sind sogar schlimmer als Fëanaro und Nerdanel..."  
  
„Als wer?"Nadja runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
  
Feavil winkte ab. „Verwandte von mir, musst du nicht kennen, vergiss es einfach. Wir haben schon im Unterricht genug Geschichte".  
  
Beim Essen versuchten sie geflissentlich, Jane und Artemis zu ignorieren, die sich wie ein einer amerikanischen Teenie-Komödie entsprungenes Pärchen aufführten. Nadja war allerdings mehr damit beschäftigt, so zu tun, als würde sie für Geschichte lernen und dabei über ihr Buch hinweg immer wieder zu Feavil zu blicken.  
  
Sie war nicht die Einzige, die in ihn verliebt war. Natürlich nicht. Viele Mädchen schwärmten für ihn, den zierlichen Elben mit den blaugrünen Augen und den verschiedenfarbigen Haaren. Diese Haare... Schwarz wie die Nacht, durchbrochen von vielen platinblonden und mehreren roten Strähnen, verflochten zu einem simplen taillenlangen Zopf. Es war ein Gewirr aus wilden Locken, die kurz getragen wohl in alle Richtungen abstehen würden. Oft hörte Nadja Mädchen tuscheln und kichern: „Er ist ja soo süß..."und es ärgerte sie über alle Maßen. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie bei Feavil wohl kaum eine Chance hatte, aber sie waren auch Freunde. Was wissen sie schon von ihm, dachte Nadja. Sie sehen nur seine Schönheit, sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, wenn man ohne Eltern aufwächst, sie wissen nicht, was er empfindet... Sie denken nicht einmal darüber nach! Sie wissen nicht, dass er auch mal schlecht drauf ist, dass er so furchtbar eingebildet sein kann, wenn er einen auf ‚arroganter Elbenprinz' macht, aber trotzdem einer der liebenswertesten Menschen... äh, Elben ist, die ich kenne. Okay, ich kenne ja nur einen Elben, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem. Aber in einem haben sie Recht. Er ist wirklich süß...  
  
„Nadja? Hallo-o!"Artemis riss das braunhaarige Mädchen unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Wie... was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
„Ich sagte, wir sollten früher hochgehen und schon mal die Tafel vollkritzeln", erklärte Artemis mit einer für ihn sehr ungewöhnlichen Geduld. „Für unseren Vortrag in Geschichte der Zauberei, du weißt doch". Nadjas Blick war immer noch leicht abwesend, sodass Jane ehrlich besorgt nachfragte:  
  
„Du hast dich doch vorbereitet, oder?"  
  
„Oh nein!"Nadja schlug die Hände vor den Mund, während ihre Freunde sie entsetzt anstarrten. „Mist, Leute... das war es also, was ich vergessen habe..."  
  
„Wir sind geliefert", sagte Jane Potter mit einer tonlosen Stimme und sprach damit aus, was auch Artemis und Feavil dachten.  
  
„Wir brauchen eine Ausrede...", murmelte Feavil und drehte eine ungehorsame Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern – ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sehr angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
„Wieso schaut ihr denn mich an?!", explodierte Artemis (der anerkannte Spezialist der Schule für Ausreden aller Art). „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
  
Jane vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Nadja drehte sich um, ohne ihre Hand vor dem Mund wegzunehmen und kramte betont in ihrer Tasche, als sie fragte: „Welcher Tag ist eigentlich heute?"  
  
„Ist doch egal", seufzte Jane.  
  
„Ach, kommt schon, Leute", Nadja gab ihr Bestes, nicht laut loszulachen. „Heute hat der vierte Monat dieses Jahres angefangen – gibt euch das nicht zu denken?"  
  
Von Feavil kam keine Reaktion, denn bei den Elben war der 1. April als Tag der Streiche unbekannt; Artemis und Jane jedoch sprangen auf und funkelten ihre mittlerweile kichernde Freundin böse an. Jane rechnete sich aus, wie viele Stinkbomben sie noch hatte, während Artemis sich vergeblich wünschte, den Wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten-würdest-du-jetzt-einen-SEHR-langsamen-und- SEHR-schmerzhaften-Tod-sterben-was-aber-keine-Rolle-spielt-denn-in-wenigen- Sekunden-wird-eben-dies-geschehen-Blick seines Vaters ebenso perfekt wie dieser beherrschen zu können. Sie standen kurz vorm Ausrasten, als Feavil die angespannte Lage erkannte. Er räusperte sich.  
  
„Nadja, lass uns schon mal vorgehen... Du kannst mir ja mit dem Bild auf der Tafel helfen, außerdem war da noch diese eine Textstelle, ich glaube ich habe sie nicht ganz verstanden..."Er warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und zog Nadja zum Ausgang.  
  
....................  
  
Rai-gy seufzte genervt. „Verdammt, setz dich, Berg'inyon".  
  
Blitzschnelle Krummsäbelhiebe sausten auf den Sessel nieder und verwandelten ihn in wenigen Sekunden in einen Haufen aus Holzsplittern und Lederfetzen.  
  
„Ist das deine neueste Art, nachzudenken?", fragte Rai-gy skeptisch.  
  
„Ich denke nach", fauchte der Dritte Offizier von Bregan D'aerthe, „ich überlege, was ich mit ihm machen werde. Zuerst hänge ich ihn an einer Klavierseite auf, und dann..."Er wandte sich ruckartig zu Rai-gy um. „Ihr lächelt."Die Feststellung war zugleich eine Ankündigung, dass Rai-gy eventuell das Schicksal des Sessels teilen würde.  
  
„Ich lächele, weil mir dieser Gedanke ebenso gefällt wie Euch", erwiderte Rai-gy und streichelte liebevoll den riesigen (handgeschriebenen!) Wälzer auf seinen Knien, der verschiedenste Folterzauber und -methoden enthielt. „Noch hat der Sterbliche Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Aber dann..."  
  
Natürlich war Berg'inyon wütend. Schließlich hatte der Meuchelmörder Berg'inyon schon wieder in einem Übungskampf geschlagen, und das nach 17 Jahren! Rai-gy konnte den Zorn seines Kollegen gut nachvollziehen.  
  
Dennoch fiel Rai-gy oftmals schwer, den impulsiven Drowkrieger zu kontrollieren. Aber der Anblick eines gewissen sterblichen Meuchelmörders, der an einer Klavierseite hing, war es Rai-gy wert.  
  
Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der die Überreste des Sessels wieder zusammenfügte, während Berg'inyon aus dem Raum stürzte und laut die Tür zuschlug.  
  
Geduld war der Schlüssel zum Sieg.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Als mehrere Hundert postbringender Eulen in die Halle hereinflogen, ließ eine von ihnen eine Zeitung, den Tagespropheten, zu Jane hinunterfallen und unterbrach damit die Planung eines Gegenstreiches an Nadja. Das Bild auf der Titelseite zeigte ein ausgebranntes Zimmer, in dem Auroren auf Spurensuche herumhuschten.  
  
„Nein, nicht gleich, das würde sie erwarten... Warte mal."Artemis fiel die Zeitung auf. Ein Zimmer ohne Fenster...  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Jane verwirrt, als ihr Freund ( ja, der Freund) nach der Zeitung langte.  
  
Das zusammengeschmolzene Metallgerüst eines Bettes an der Wand...  
  
Artemis' Augen stürzten sich auf den Artikel.  
  
„Was ist denn, Schatz?"Jane wurde ungeduldiger.  
  
„Unglaublich...", hauchte Artemis fassungslos. Lucius Malfoy, 64, wurde kurz vor Sonnenaufgang mit einem Dolchstoß in die Kehle ermordet.  
  
Es konnte kein Zufall sein.  
  
Jane las den Artikel über Artemis' Schulter mit. Voll ehrlichen Mitgefühls kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Armer Dad... von all den Morden, ausgerechnet Malfoy!"  
  
Artemis riss die Augen auf. „Du kennst den?!"  
  
„Leider ja – er wird verdächtigt, die Todesser anzuführen und Dad wollte es ihm unbedingt nachweisen. Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät dafür... Außerdem war sein Sohn im selben Jahrgang wie Dad, es war Hass auf den ersten Blick, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Und nun muss ausgerechnet er das alles aufdröseln, der Ärmste."  
  
„Jane?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber Feavil hat heute Nacht davon geträumt..."  
  
„Wovon?"  
  
„Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang - er hat den Mord durch Malfoys Augen mit angesehen".  
  
Janes hellgrüne Augen wurden groß – doch dann lachte sie. „Netter Versuch, Art. Fast hättest du mich gehabt, aber..."  
  
„Das ist kein Aprilscherz", sagte Artemis verärgert. Er konnte (gerade noch) damit leben, dass sie ihn Art oder sogar Arti (!) nannte, aber nicht damit, dass sie ihn nicht ernst nahm. „Wir müssen deinem Vater davon erzählen, so schnell es geht! Feavil hat den Kerl gesehen, er ist verdammt gefährlich..."  
  
Jane wirkte immer noch nicht überzeugt.  
  
„Jane, er hat dieses Zimmer gesehen, es war dieselbe Uhrzeit..."  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut", schnurrte Jane versöhnlich, „ich fahr doch morgen zu Dad, dann kann ich's ihm erzählen... okay?"Sie küsste ihn zur Beruhigung auf die Wange und lief davon. Und Artemis nahm sich vor, Feavil genauer auszufragen. Da war diese Sache mit den grauen Augen des Mörders, die den seinen so sehr glichen.  
  
Es sah so aus, als würde er sich selbst um diesen Fall kümmern müssen. „Entreri, übernehmen Sie!.."Artemis lachte bei diesem Gedanken. Dieses Schuljahr würde noch lustig werden.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Er stand auf einer Brücke, unter welcher eiserne Schienen verliefen. Den Worten des Drow nach würde der Zug angesichts einer Kurve genau hier langsamer werden. Der Meuchelmörder wollte jedoch sichergehen. Schließlich musste er die Quelle berücksichtigen – einen Zauberer-Priester, der für Menschen nichts als tödlichen Hass übrig hatte.  
  
Nun, er hatte schon Schlimmeres hinter sich, als zwei zusätzliche Stunden lang auf einer Brücke zu stehen und den Frühlingswind auf seinem Gesicht zu fühlen, der, einer sanften Hand gleich, die nachtschwarzen Haare aus seinem Gesicht strich.  
  
Doch es wurde Zeit. Er schwang sich mit einer jähen Bewegung über das Brückengeländer. Mit der Geschicklichkeit einer jagenden Katze landete er neben den Schienen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass weder seine Gelenke noch seine Knochen gegen diese Behandlung protestierten.  
  
Das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht, als seine feingliedrige, doch zugleich kraftvolle Hand sich um eine der Schienen legte. Eine schwache Vibration erreichte die empfindsamen Spitzen seiner langen Finger. Der Zug würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein.  
  
Er rannte schnell die Böschung hoch, bis er wieder auf der Brücke stand. Er musste sich beeilen. Schnell wurde der lange schwarze Umhang an den Rucksack geschnallt, die Befestigung des juwelenbesetzten Dolches innerhalb seiner Weste nochmals überprüft und der magieabwehrende Panzerhandschuh übergestreift, bevor er sein Schwert zückte.  
  
Charons Klaue... So viele Erinnerungen verbanden sich mit dieser Waffe. Deren hervorstechendste war ein herrlich dämlich aussehender Rai-gy, dem die eben erworbenen Schwert und Handschuh vor die Nase gehalten wurden. „Welcher Tod wäre Euch lieber?"hatte er den Drow damals gefragt. Doch jetzt, nach zwei Jahrzehnten war alles so viel komplizierter geworden...  
  
Der Zug ratterte nun unter der Brücke hindurch. Besser, als auf einem wütenden Drachen zu landen, befand der Meuchelmörder, verstärkte den Griff an seinem Schwert und sprang.  
  
Wie geplant, bohrte sich Charons Klaue schräg bis zum Heft durch das Dach des vorletzten Wagens, sodass ihr Besitzer nicht vom Luftwiderstand hinuntergefegt wurde.  
  
Er würde auf dem Zugdach bleiben müssen, bis das Schloss von Hogwarts vor ihm auftauchte. Aber er war schon unter schlimmeren Bedingungen gereist. Zum Beispiel in Gesellschaft gewisser Drow.  
  
A/N: Na, welcher Drow? ;-) Die Frage war rein rhetorischer Natur gewesen, ist klar. Ich weiß, ich bin langsam – das liegt aber daran, dass mein PC anscheinend weiblich ist – mal hat er/sie gute, mal schlechte Tage, wobei der letzte Fall leider häufiger ist.  
  
Das fünfte Kapitel ist schon zur Hälfte niedergeschrieben, also dürfte es bald weitergehen – hoffe ich jedenfalls.  
  
Und natürlich interessiert mich eure Meinung! Also klickt auf dieses niedliche kleine lila „Go"unten links und schreibt ein Paar Wörtchen... OK? 


End file.
